The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus benjamina. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is ‘Black Diamond’. The new variety was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina ‘Midnight’ in a greenhouse in s'Gravenzande, The Netherlands in June, 2001.